This invention relates to a new and improved self-sealing fuel line. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a multi-laminated, self-sealing fuel line assembly adapted for protection against .30 caliber AP and .50 caliber AP projectiles.
Limited war operations have demonstrated that a considerable hazard still exists from small arms and antiaircraft ground fire. Penetration of an aircraft fuel system by a 20 mm or smaller projectile can produce fuel leaks leading to fuel starvation, fires, explosions, or catastrophic destruction of an aircraft. In the past, the bulk of the effort in the area of self-sealing fuel lines has been devoted to the development of self-sealing protective covers for metallic fuel lines which tend to flower or petal when punctured by a projectile. Although some success has been realized at the .50 caliber level threat, the conventional protective cover approach has not proved entirely satisfactory. Because of this flowering tendency of metallic fuel lines, more sealant must be applied than would be required if petalling did not occur; consequently, excessive weight and volume penalties have resulted.
In an attempt at minimizing the problems associated with previous self-sealing techniques, an exploratory development program and coordinated research effort evolved which resulted in the development of a multilaminated self-sealing plastic fuel line assembly. This assembly does not flower when punctured and provides protection against .30 and .50 caliber AP projectiles penetrating at norml incidence; and .30 caliber AP projectiles penetrating at normal incidence and in the fully tumbled condition.